Life Goes On
by RunningScore
Summary: Natsuki left Five Years ago... Now she has come back, how will Shizuru deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago you left, leaving behind only two words written in an otherwise empty paper, to tell you the truth the 'I'm sorry' was not enough to fill the void you left behind. If I'm honest with myself; I knew one of us would give up, leaving behind the broken pieces we couldn't fix. After the carnival our friendship was strained, a mere fragment of what it once was. Even though we both tried our best to play it off, you by pretending nothing was wrong and I by trying my best to tease and taunt the way used to. Our awkward interactions were nothing but a weak attempt to fix what had be irrevocably broken. The distance- both sentimental and physical- we kept from one another, the fear and uncertainty I could see when I locked my eyes with yours, slight tremors I would see your body go trough when I got too close. All the signs were there. On a day like any other you decided to leave... without as much as a goodbye. Rebuilding my life after your departure was the hardest thing I've done, I would pretend everything was fine in front of all my fans, but behind closed doors in the empty apartment I called home I would break down, hoarse cries would be the only sounds uttered from my lips then as well as your name in the chant that to me was a prayer... one for you to come back to me.

Mai has been there for me, I have found she is very motherly, she helped me through the rough times and I have found a great friend in her. Mikoto has also been a great companion, especially because she was in a slightly familiar position. All of us have come to terms with what happened it wasn't easy but it was worth it, we get together whenever possible( even if Nao pretends she doesn't like that ) we stand together now, no longer divided. They all have someone special now; I can tell they feel for me but they don't say it out loud afraid of mentioning your name, today however Mai broke that silent agreement. She has told me you are coming back, after five years I don't know what to think or say and at the moment I don't think I can talk to you. I have many questions many of them demanding why you left for so long and why, I still love you- one might say I love you even more now- but for now it's my turn run away. You arrive tomorrow, I don't know if I'm ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise

AN: Hello guys, this is my first time writing a story, all comments and pointers to make my writing better will

be greatly appreciated.

We meet again

"Shizuru... I miss you" the words leave my lips in the form of a devoted whisper, I've doing that a lot lately, whispering your name, only being able to see those warm, captivating burgundy eyes, and your dazzling smile whenever I close my eyes. Honestly it seems that the last four years have been filled with nothing but your

memory, five years ago I left fuuka, leaving you with nothing but an I'm sorry written on a crumpled piece of

paper. Those two words were the apology for hurting you, being a coward, the sorry for not being able to return

your feelings …. sorry for leaving. I traveled around the world aimlessly;mostly trying to get away from home,

each time farther away from you, with the increasing distance my loneliness grew along that, certain questions

popped up. What if I had stayed? Was my leaving really worth it? Did you miss me as much as much as I did, or

did you miss me even more? And finally, why did I feel so empty and lost without you by my side? A year after

my journey began I finally had my answers, if I had stayed I would have realized how much I needed you, of

how I couldn't live without your presence, leaving was worth it I had finally realized I loved you but at the price

of not being by your side. What an idiot, scolding myself for not noticing earlier, however my cowardly thoughts

kept me away from you for five long years. Running away afraid of your rejection after leaving so abruptly, last

week however my heart could finally take no more, with the desire of once again contemplating your beautiful

face, yearning to gaze at your eyes full of love which I know is only for me, my lips cry out to feel your soft

ones again for they have not felt them since the end of the horrible nightmare that was the carnival. In an hour

my plane will be landing, I can't wait to see you and exclaim my love for you, one question remains. How much

have you changed?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I find myself standing with the welcoming party ( Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Reito had been busy and couldn't make it.) Mai nearly dragged me to the airport when I told her I wouldn't be going with them to welcome you back, now we find ourselves standing in the middle of airport waiting for you to arrive. Mai informed us you will be

arriving at three o'clock, which is ten minutes from now. My mind stars to wonder off, picturing an older version

you, one with more defined curves and well toned muscles... not a girl but a woman. My wondering mind is

stopped however by a loud "Bubuzuke stop looking so damn post!" usually I would know what she meant but

today all I have been is distracted "Ara Haruka-chan what do you mean?" yukino ever helpful in translating, answers my question " Haruka-chan I believe you meant lost..." "whatever you know what I meant!" Mai as responsible

as always took it upon herself to calm the group down, "now, now let's all calm down natsuki is almost here" as

soon as the came it went though, "Mai I'm hungry" mikoto's stomach helped to make her point by growling,

"we'll get food soon I promise" mikoto didn't seem completely satisfied but she complied " Ok mai." Nao who

had been quiet all this time finally spoke " God I swear you have a black hole instead of a stomach." I simply

smiled at their antics, used to their silly banters. At some point nao started teasing mai about her love life with

mikoto, who by the way was happy to answers certain questions that should never asked never mind answered,

they did not notice natsuki who stopped two meters away. When our eyes connected time seemed to stop, the

moment felt like a life time and like not a second had ticked by all at the same time, when you finally spoke a

soft yet husky "Hi" reached my ears, at last you were here. For a moment I stopped breathing, the next my heart

was beating a hundred miles an hour, all I could do was stare as or group of friends surrounded her with an

overwhelming of questions.

**Thank you to those who have read the story so far, it means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai-Hime the Yuri world would be a better place.

A/N: "hello" - Someone speaking, '_what' -_ thoughts

**Calm Before The Storm**

After the warm welcome, everyone decided they better get something to eat ( Mikoto's spirit had started float away due to starvation.) To Natsuki's pleasant surprise Mai had finally opened her own restaurant, judging from how full it was, it was quite popular too. While they at waiting for their food more questions about Natsuki's adventures were asked, finally Mai approached with a tray full of food, while one of her employees had another, Natsuki assumed that was Mikoto's portion. "Alright guys, who's ready for a bite!" Mikoto eagerly jumped up "I am, Mai's food is the best!" Mai smiled at this gently "Thank you Mikoto." They all shared a laugh at Mikoto's antics, it seemed her love for Mai's food hadn't changed, a warm and fun atmosphere surrounded the group of friends. Everyone was having a blast, teasing one another and exchanging stories of their different adventures over the years. Shizuru was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation, she really didn't have anything to say at the moment but if she looked too distracted the others would notice, that she decided was not an option because at the moment she was ogling Natsuki out of the corner of her eye. She noticed with much delight wasn't as shy anymore, her confidence had grown and so had other more uh.. physical appearances. Her womanly features were not over exaggerated in fact they were humble, however those slim yet strong arms took her breath away. She was thankful Natsuki had decided to wear such nice tight jeans, she thought that the way they showed her powerful and nicely shaped legs was a sin, and though her chest was small she would argue that it was perfectly fine because they looked to be very firm...perky...soft...err ' _snap out of it Shizuru Fujino, you're starting to sound like and old perverted man!_" When she finally focused on the conversation at hand Nao was asking something that had escaped nearly everyone's mind "Not like I care or anything, but where are you staying pup? You just got back I doubt you have somewhere to stay." "Shut it spider stop calling me pup, I'm staying at a hotel for now, I'll look for an apartment starting tomorrow." "Natsuki you can't do that, stay with us, Mikoto and I would gladly provide a room for you" " Thanks for the offer Mai, but I don't want to impose" before Mai could retort Nao chimed in "Good choice pup, screams for like "more, oh Mikoto keep going..." would keep you up all night long" "Nao!" "What you know it's true" "DELINCUENT! STOP PAINTING ON MAI!" "Haruka-chan I belive you meant picking" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT." While the rest of the group got busy with bickering Nao leaned closer to Shizuru and whispered into her ear "You should offer her to stay with you, I know you're avoiding talking to her about serious things right now but you both need to sit down, discuss all your little problems" meanwhile Natsuki was seating near them watching their interaction,'_what could the spider be telling Shizuru_?' Nao clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, when they finally looked at her she spoke. " It's been decided, someone in our group has volunteered to house Natsuki for the time being, right Shiz? She has her own condo, which means extra space and we wouldn't want our pup over here to stay at some dirty hotel, it's very easy for her to get fleas after all" Shizuru started choking on her drink when she heard Nao's bold statement, "Ara, Nao I think you should ask Natsuki's opinion firs, she might not want to spend her stay at my place" Natsuki saw this as an opportunity and quickly agreed "That sounds like a good idea, fleas are the least of my problems, spider, but I might run into annoying people like yourself, I will spend tonight with Shizuru if that's ok with her" "Natsuki you're welcomed to come to my condo then" Shizuru felt trapped ' Nao what did you get me into' while Natsuki was wondering when Nao had gotten so close to Shizuru ' _Really Shiz what the heck kind of nickname is that? Why is the spider so close to Shizuru and why isn't Shizuru getting away?_'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime

A/N: "hello" - Someone speaking, '_what' -_ thoughts

Silent Night

It was a beautiful evening in Fuuka, the sun was barely peeking from behind the mountains located on the horizon, illuminating the sky in violet and red-pink hues. The atmosphere was a peaceful one, most people were out and about enjoying the nice weather, couples could be seen walking hand in hand, knowing that winter was fast approaching, and that the leisurely walks would be replaced by snuggling in front of the TV, while most likely drinking hot chocolate, or exchanging warm gentle kisses. Driving through the streets of Fuuka, Shizuru realized that the mood emitting from the outside world and the one coming from within car were more than just different. At the moment her car was filled by an awkward silence, since she and Natsuki had left Mai's restaurant neither had spoken, leading to the thick tension that could be easily detected at the moment. The brunette hated the silence, but as it was, she was too afraid to speak. Terrified by the idea that if she did speak, she would make matters worse than they already were. Without their knowledge, both women were currently having the same thoughts, creating a silent agreement of sorts. When the painfully slow ride was over, they took Natsuki's luggage up to Shizuru's condo, once inside Natsuki was led to Shizuru's guest room. "Natsuki is very welcome to stay as long as she likes, there is a bathroom attached to your room as well as a walk in closet, if she'd like she can take a shower, today must have been exhausting." "Thanks Shizuru, I will be taking you up on that offer" with that Natsuki went to take a much deserved shower. Meanwhile, Shizuru took the offer she herself had given and went to take a shower in her own bathroom. On Natsuki's side of things, weren't going as well as she would've liked, she was washing her hair and body, she was on autopilot, because at the moment all she could think about was the brunette, ' _God this woman is loaded, I bet she doesn't realize this condo is anything but humble. I bet she hasn't realized that I've been staring at her nearly all day, that might be a good thing though.._' a sigh escaped her lips " How can I tell you that the reason I came back was you... how can I tell you I love you." After finally getting out of the shower she headed to Shizuru's kitchen, she was dying of thirst and was ready to drink anything that she could get her hands on. She was absolutely not ready to be meet by a half naked goddess ( in reality she was completely dressed, but it was by a pair of very short shorts and a blouse that was nearly see trough, which was basically naked to the blunette.) She assumed the other woman had taken a shower too, because small droplets of water could still be seen on the hollow of her neck, her hair was wrapped in a towel, oblivious to the new occupant, she was sipping on a cup of tea. The sight took Natsuki's breath away, somehow her throat was a tad more dry than she remembered it being and those droplets were calling out to her, tempting her and inviting her to take just one lick... or maybe two. "Ara, is Natsuki okay, do I have something on my face?" Natsuki finally came back to reality, only to remember she was thirsty and right now all she was doing was staring...intensely. "Uh... ermm... yeah just a little thirsty"

" Ara, I've been a horrible hostess, I'll get you you something right away, what would Natsuki like?" "Water is fine thank you." Shizuru gave her a glass full of water and went back to drinking her tea, once done she began a conversation " Natsuki must tell me all about her adventures, after five years there should be many to tell" " Yes, there is, but they're not as interesting as the beautiful places." " I will love to hear about your stories but it seems to be late already and I must retire for the night, a long day awaits me tomorrow." Shizuru then proceeded to leave her cup in the sink, Natsuki couldn't help herself, suddenly hugging her from behind. The taller woman tensed at first but slowly relaxed into the embrace not knowing what else to do. A minute later the shorter woman spoke "Shizuru I've missed you" for a long time there was silence, Shizuru was containing the gasp she almost let out when she heard those words, letting out in even breaths, with shaky breath she replied " I- I missed very much as well." Natsuki let go some time later, Shizuru left almost immediately after that, that night both women laid awake for some time, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
